


Настойчивый подарок

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан никогда не поздравлял Джастина с днем рождения, но всегда помнил эту дату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настойчивый подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Lana63.

Джастин наверняка бы в это не поверил, но Брайан всегда точно знал, когда у него день рождения. Он каждый раз показательно игнорировал эту дату, но никогда не забывал. А сейчас и вовсе не мог выбросить ее из головы - тем более, что это был первый раз со времени их знакомства, когда в этот день они не были вместе. Джастину исполнялось 23, и он уже несколько месяцев зависал в городе, открывающем необозримые перспективы для юных талантов.  
Да, с некоторых пор Брайан Кинни ненавидел Нью-Йорк.  
Особенно в такие моменты, когда он шел из Вавилона домой - именно шел, ему хотелось проветриться. Он думал, что прогуляется и выбросит всякие мрачные мысли из головы. Однако получалось совсем наоборот: он думать ни о чем не мог, кроме как о завтрашней дате. Вернее... он посмотрел на часы - уже сегодняшней.  
Брайан задумался о том, что бы он мог подарить Джастину. Он никогда не размышлял об этом раньше, когда парень был рядом. А вот теперь... Это было смешно. Может, в самом деле, купить какую-нибудь забавную хрень и отослать ее в Нью-Йорк? Кинни усмехнулся, представив себе ошеломленного Джастина. Только что это может быть за забавная хрень? Набор порнографических открыток? Подарок из магазина смешных сюрпризов? Сертификат в магазин "Юный художник" - наверняка такой есть в Нью-Йорке?..  
\- Мяу! - возразил кто-то из-под ног Брайана. Тот в изумлении посмотрел на взъерошенного котенка, который глядел на него снизу вверх круглыми как блюдца глазами и явно напрашивался. На то, чтобы стать подарком.  
\- Нееет, - сказал Брайан сам себе, - нет. Его же и по почте не отправишь. И вообще. Это же животное. Не такая уж и забавная хрень.  
Животное, которое дерет дизайнерскую мебель, гадит по углам и никак не вписывается в график занятого человека. Кот странного цвета - рыжеватого с желтым отливом - наклонил голову и повторил настойчивое "мяу".  
Поднимаясь в лофт Брайан в сотый раз подумал, что вот так и приходит старость - в 35 лет, с котом, принесенным как бы в подарок бывшему любовнику.  
В квартире котенок пытливо обнюхал все углы, не оценил ничего из вываленного перед ним из холодильника диетического добра за исключением йогурта, потыкался носом в разодранный для него в клочья глянцевый журнал и лениво побрел спать - прямо на шелковые простыни Брайана. Тот мысленно прочитал над ними отходную и полез в интернет - узнавать, как содержать дома кота, и на всякий случай - не существует ли службы междугородной доставки животных (кстати, интересная бизнес-идея!)  
Когда заиграл телефон, он не глядя нащупал его за собой.  
\- Привет, - сказал он Джастину, не сверяясь с дисплеем. Это была его музыка.  
\- Привет, - ответил тот. - Я решил тебе позвонить сам. У меня сегодня типа день рождения. ты же все равно сам не позвонишь, я тебя знаю. Так что давай, поздравляй!  
\- Ну, поздравляю... Желаю... всего, что полагается, - Брайан криво усмехнулся. - Уверен, что ты отпразднуешь свой день рождения среди кучи признанных и непризнанных гениев.  
\- Ага, - легко рассмеялся Джастин, и у Брайана внутри что-то заныло. - У меня будет чумовая компания в этот день.  
Кинни задрал голову в потолок и смотрел, ни о чем не думая. Молчание в трубке несколько затянулось, но Брайану даже не хотелось говорить. Как никогда он чувствовал себя одиноким. Где-то за дверями лофта люди встречались, разговаривали.... жили. Вот даже в этом доме лифт постоянно ездил вверх-вниз, доставляя пассажиров к их любимым людям. Только здесь, казалось, жизнь остановилась. Хотя нет... не совсем. Рыжий котенок подобрался к нему и ткнулся носом в ноги.  
\- Слушай, - прервал молчание Джастин, - а если пофантазировать, что бы ты хотел мне подарить на день рождения?  
\- Если пофантазировать?.. - переспросил Брайан, посмотрев на котенка. - Ну... предположим, у меня даже есть для тебя подарок. Вот только почтой его отправить крайне затруднительно.  
Джастин издал странный звук, похожий одновременно на вскрик восторга и кашель.  
\- Что, правда? - спросил он и затаил дыхание.  
Брайан в ответ хмыкнул, что можно было трактовать как угодно. Но Джастин расценил однозначно:  
\- Вау, - сказал он восторженно. - Круто. Жаль, конечно, что почтой не переслать...  
Лифт остановился на последнем этаже.  
\- Тогда открывай дверь, я возьму из рук в руки.


End file.
